This invention relates to a camshaft, particularly for use in circuit breakers electrical changeover switches or the like. In particular, the present invention relates to a camshaft comprising at least two modular elements or modules coupled together. Each module carries at least one cam and comprises two cylindrical elements disposed on the same axis and projecting in opposite directions from opposing faces of said cam, a first cylindrical element acting as a hub and the second being hollow and acting as a seat, the seat of one modular element being arranged to receive the hub of the other module so as to define the camshaft, on each hub there being provided means which cooperate with counter-means provided in each seat to torsionally lock said two modular elements together.
These modules can in particular be made hollow to allow them to be mounted on a further shaft generally of square of polygonal cross-section, connected to a knob or the like. In this manner, by rotating the knob the camshfat rotates to cause said cams to act on known contacts associated with the electrical changeover switch or the like.
Such a system generally involves the use of modules with cams arranged in predetermined positions. This is very convenient if camshafts of standard type are required, but creates problems if the positions of the cams on the shafts do not correspond with the positions of the electrical contacts.
Again, if a camshaft is used in known measuring devices comprising proximity sensors, the use of camshafts consisting of modules with cams in predetermined positions is often impossible. In this respect, there is often not sufficient space to arrange the sensors at the cams, and it is not even possible to bring them close because of the predetermined positioning of the cams on said camshaft.
Camshafts of the aforesaid type can, with obvious particular modifications, also be generally used in the mechanical field, where the problems due to the predetermined positioning of the cams on the camshaft are even more apparent.